


Never Enough

by CrazyBeCat



Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [7]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Miranda only mentioned, Non-Binary Andy, Other, Short, Transphobia and Homophobia, established Mirandy, from Andy's mom, they/them pronouns for Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Another short drabble exercise.Andy held their breath for several moments, feeling the tears trying to spill down their cheeks.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736062
Kudos: 31





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Never Enough from The Greatest Showman.
> 
> Warning that Andy's mom is not kind.  
> T for language and bigoted-ness.
> 
> My longest one... what's that say about how fast I could type this one, and the contents in it. eep.  
> 

Andy held their breath for several moments, feeling the tears trying to spill down their cheeks.

"I don't know what you want from me!" They finally cried out, looking at their mother.

"What I want? I want you to finally grow up! This- this nonsense about not being a woman, and loving that woman! It's got to stop! It was cute, when you were little, playing games and sometimes playing the boy. But you're a woman, and women do not marry other women!"

"I'm not, mom. I'm not a man or a woman. I am non-binary. And I'm really happy with my partner."

"You! Are! A! Woman!"

"Nothing's ever enough for you, is it! I'm never enough for you! I'm a successful author and journalist! I love my work! I love Miranda! That's not going to change! I'm not going to change."

"Why don't you call that sweet boy you were dating. Nate was such a good man."

"He broke up with me, and he was a jerk! God! Mo-"

"Do NOT take the Lord's name in vain!"

"I'm a fucking adult, I can say what I damn well please. Why would I want to believe in a God who you say hates me? You're unbelievable! It'll never be enough for you! You don't care that I'm happy! My hands could hold the world, and it will never be enough for you!"

Andy felt a tear streak down their cheek, "I can't believe I listened to you. That I came here. I'll never be enough! Why waste my energy? I could give you the stars in the night sky, and it would never be enough."

They got up from their seat, and walked out to the sound of their mother's cruel words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too awful!


End file.
